narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Seiya Namikaze
|species= |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=February 20 |deceased state= |age-part1=19 |age-part2=24 |height-part1=177 cm |height-part2=188 cm |weight-part1=56.9 kg |weight-part2=65.4 kg |relationship= |rank-part1=Jōnin |occupations=Botanist, Founder & Leader of the Namikaze Clan |classification= |affiliations=Konohagakure, Mount Wukong |teams= |nature type=Blaze Release~Locked, Fire Release, Water Release, Earth Release, Wood Release~Locked |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan~Locked, Blaze Release~Locked, Eight Gates~Locked, Wood Release~Locked |clan=Uchiha Clan, Senju Clan |unique traits= |ninja registration=010828 |academy age=5 |chunin age=6 |casual theme= |battle theme= |serious battle theme= |jutsu= Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Genjutsu: Sharingan Amaterasu, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Yasaka Magatama Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Shield of Black Flames Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Hiding in Mist Technique, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Great Water Shark Bullet Technique Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Devouring Earth Multiple Wood Release Clones Technique, Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Transfomration Daytime Tiger, Front Lotus, Reverse Lotus, Little Toe Attack, Morning Peacock, Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind General Techniques Amplification Summoning Technique, Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Contract Seal, Dead Demon Consuming Seal, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, Flight Technique, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Four Symbols Seal, Genjutsu Binding, Magic Lantern Body Technique, Mental Barricades, Rain Tiger at Will Technique, Rasengan, Sealing Technique: Three Directions Seal, Shadow Clone Technique, Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, Silent Killing, Strong Fist, Summoning Technique (Primates/Monkey King: Enma), Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, Tailed Beast Extraction Technique, Temple of Nirvana Technique, Vanishing Facial Copy Technique |tools=Adamantine Staff, Cigarette Pack, Chakra Blades, Scroll of Seals, Scalpel, Senbon, Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll, Sword, Konoha Chakra Blade, White Light Chakra Sabre, }} Go to Seiya for a newly-enhanced and refreshed profile. Background Coming soon. Personality Seiya is depicted as a calm and collected leader that cares for his friends, his family, his village and his clan and would do just about anything to protect them. He has a strong sense of justice and actively pursues what he believes is right for the people, which is why he formed the Namikaze Clan. Seiya, while he is shown to be a calm, collected and somewhat distant man is a quite gentle and soft man with ideals of justice and how true peace can be established. Likewise, Seiya's fiancée, Sachi has once stated that Seiya is the kind of person who accepts anyone into the Namikaze Clan, even members of the Uchiha, Yuki, Kaguya Clan and etc. He is also shown to highly value friendship and other bonds that he has with people he knows, and wish for their bonds to be always remembered. He is also a quite forgiving individual that never holds any grudges towards anyone except for particular people Seiya possess a great hatred towards. Apperance Seiya has golden blonde hair and his eyes are a sharp orange tone while he's in Super Unyielding Spirit Mode. While not in Super Unyielding Spirit Mode, his irises are being displayed as a pair of sky-blue eyes. He wears a black suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt and a black tie. Though, he tends to change his tie quite frequently. Seiya also wears a long coat with a golden, decorated attachment. Seiya is throughout his entire daily life, seen in his Super Unyielding Spirit Mode and is only shown without his Super Unyielding Mode intact while he's either at the Namikaze Residence, a funeral or when he's visiting the Memorial Stone. After his first four months in Mount Wukong, Seiya's physical appearance has changed slightly, if not more. He is no longer seen wearing a black suit with white pinstripes and a whte undershrt and a black tie. He is instead seen clad in an unzipped navy blue military jacket with three large golden hemispheres on each shoulder, and yellow linings on the inside of the jacket where the jacket could be zipped up. Inside, Seiya wore a tight black v-neck shirt, and his black baggy pants had a distinct silver chain dangling from one side. His shoes, brown loafers, were fairly simple compared to the rest of his attire. His hair has also become a little bit longer and corrugated than formerly. History Coming soon. Abilities & Skills Coming soon. Trivia Coming soon. Category:Male